


When the Winter Came

by I_am_the_Muse



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Muse/pseuds/I_am_the_Muse
Summary: Perhaps the people had been to quick to turn their backs on the people they once called heroes; too quick to try and forget the dark times they had survived and move on with their every day normal lives. The frozen city that sparkled like rays of light through a diamond certainly added proof to that particular theory.





	When the Winter Came

Perhaps the people had been to quick to turn their backs on the people they once called heroes; too quick to try and forget the dark times they had survived and move on with their every day  _normal_ lives. The frozen city that sparkled like rays of light through a diamond certainly added proof to that particular theory.

Silent for the first time since someone decided they’d make a home on this bit of land next to the river, the city appeared to be carved from stone. The sharp metallic edges and gleaming curves now perfectly preserved for however long the winter would last - and then, maybe, longer. 

The people, all with equal amounts of frozen stillness, were scattered across the city much like any city normally would have. It had been an average day to start, if a bit on the nippy side, and nothing special or remotely was supposed to be happening. The dark times they faced some decades prior were almost distant memories, hiding just in the dark corners of their minds, but soon to be washed away by the morning light. 

The heroes that had saved them from those events were still remembered. Statues and memorials and shiny silver plaques were placed in all the important spots and all the people instrumental to their victory rewarded for their efforts. But once that was done, it was done.

Heroes were myths and legends and stories to inspire the imagination, but nothing more than that. They weren’t things of flesh and blood, and they weren’t really real. Not like the every-day man was real. But that was okay. Not needing heroes was considered a good thing. It meant that things weren’t all that bad, right?

Well, less said about that assumption the better, perhaps.

Most of these ‘heroes’ seemingly found it easy enough to assimilate back into society. They seemed to be just as eager to return to some form of normalcy as everyone else. Of course, as with most things, this was not true for all heroes.

One such hero - whose name will probably not be remembered - had been far too changed by battle to step back. His name was John and it had been a long time since anyone had looked upon him without disgust or pity or some variation of both. It had also been a long time since he cared what people thought of him, since he had become far more concerned with where he would get his next meal. 

On this particular, average day he had stumbled upon a group of men who were homeless, much like he was, the difference between them being that he was stronger and knew that he could take them on if they decided to make things difficult.

So quick and so sudden was the winter that came that he hadn’t even noticed it as he pushed the larger homeless man against a wall, held him up with one mangled hand and used his free hand to up-end the mans bag in his search for food.

He held no regret, only desperation to survive as the he finally felt the chill upon him. It was too late then, and he was only able to take a single, wheezing breath as he was frozen where he stood.

It’s not known how or why the ‘winter’ occurred quite to suddenly and unnaturally. There were no people left brave enough to venture into that frozen city to find out if the cause of it still lived. The people outside the city only knew that the winter was slowly spreading and that it was time to move on to greener pastures. Better to leave well enough alone and find new heroes to follow. 

They would know best what to do in dark times, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m just doing this to get back into writing and I couldn’t think of anything to write so I got this app - Jazza’s Arty Games - which is technically for drawing but I’m just using it for my purposes. So yeah. Enjoy I guess?
> 
> Prompt: A battle damaged hero has been frozen into a block of ice stealing from the homeless.
> 
> Also if you have any critiques or areas that I can improve on or even prompts that would be greatly appreciated. Please either comment here or send me a message on tumblr --> emperessmedusa.tumblr.com


End file.
